House of My Babysitter's a Vampire
by ElenaHerondale
Summary: Why did Nina really leave Anubis House? Who are the new people she's come back with for senior year? Who's the guy that she's dating? What are they all? How will Fabian, Eddie, Amber, Patricia, Alfie and K.T. react to seeing Nina again?
1. Chapter 1

**New story time! This is a House of Anubis/my babysitter's a vampire crossover. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Why did Nina really leave Anubis House? Who are the new people she's come back with for senior year? Who's the guy that she's dating? What are they all? How will Fabian, Eddie, Amber, Patricia, Alfie and KT react to seeing Nina again? Find out in House of My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

**Characters/ships**

**Nethan (Nina and Ethan)**

**Rorica (Rory and Erica)**

**Benoy (Benny and Joy)**

**Jara (Jerome and Mara)**

**Sabian (Sarah and Fabian) {Later}**

**Amfie (Amber and Alfie)**

**Peddie (Patricia and Eddie)**

**KT**

**Willow**

**Mick**

**Jane**

**Victor**

**Trudy**

**Jesse**

Nina POV

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been a vampire for about a year. Well, not a full vampire, but a fledgling. I don't really want to become a full vampire, but Jesse, Sarah's ex, is hellbent on making me one. Sarah, no, not Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, is my best friend and a full vampire. The other full vampires that I hang out with are Erica and Rory. I also hang out with my half brother Benny. Benny's a warlock and our Grandma, yes I mean Gran, is a witch. Then There's Jane, she's Ethan's little sister and is a seer, like him. Lastly we have Ethan. He's a seer, like I just said, and he's also my boyfriend. I know you're probably asking, What happened to Fabian?_

_Well, when I got turned, I was in America with Benny, Sarah, Ethan, Rory and Erica. I've known for a long time about the supernatural and before I was turned I was a powerful witch. Now I'm a witch/vampire hybrid. After I was turned, I had to stay in America to learn how to not kill people. Ethan and I used to just be best friends, but then I realized that I was in love with him. I also realized that I only liked Fabian because he reminded me of Ethan. Literally they look so alike it's not even funny. Well, it's kind of funny. Anyway, Ethan and I started dating about two months after I broke up with Fabian. We've been together ever since._

_Now that a year has passed, and I've learned to control my err... cravings, I'm going back to England. This time with Sarah, Ethan, Erica, Rory and Benny. Jane's going to come too and we're going to use magic to make her look like she's our age. I'm extremely excited to be going back, especially since we'll all be staying in Anubis house. I wonder if they've solved any mysteries, or if we'll have to solve any this year. I've got enough to deal with without having to worry about my chosen one powers too._

_Love, Nina_

I sigh as I save my file and shut down the computer. I'm really happy that I'm going back, but I don't know how my two friend groups will react towards the other. I mean, sure my group from America knows all about the group from England, but the only one from England who knows anything about my group from America is Eddie. That's only because he came to visit so he met my friends.

The cab arrives to take Benny and I to the airport where we'll be meeting the others. We drive for about half an hour before arriving. I wave goodbye to Gran and to Ethan's parents before we go into the terminal. "Are you ready Nines?" Ethan asks quietly, gripping my hand tightly. I nod and kiss him on the cheek. "With you guys there to help me I'm sure I'll be fine."

...

Ten Hours Later

...

Once we arrive in England, we speed out with our bags and call a cab. When the cab arrives, we pile in and I give instructions on how to get to Anubis. Then I realize that it's the same cabbie that took me to school in my first year. I smile at him and we all make polite conversation until we arrive. Once there, we grab our bags and I pay the cabbie. We walk towards the House. When we enter we're greeted by Victor.

"Miss Martin, you are late. Two weeks late to be exact." I laugh. "Well, I didn't find out about the scholarship until then so..." He chuckles and gives me a hug. "Nice to have you back, Nina." I smile. **(YES I'M MAKING VICTOR NICE IN THIS)** Soon, Trudy comes in and hugs me. "Oh Nina, we're all so glad you're back. Don't worry, we didn't tell the children, just like you asked. I know you want to surprise them. You and Sarah will be rooming with Amber up in the attic. Erica and Jane will be with KT and Willow in your old room." We smile at each other. "I'll take you guys there while Trudy shows you boys to your rooms down here." Victor states before leading us girls up the stairs. "Now I see why you love it here so much Nines!" Sarah exclaims before pulling me up to the attic. I don't even know how she knew where it was but whatever.

We put our bags in there and run back downstairs so that I can surprise everyone. They know that some people are coming but they don't know that I'm one of them. Slowly they all trickle in and I hide in the laundry room. They greet Sarah, Erica, Jane, Ethan, Rory and Benny and are told who they're sleeping with. Then Trudy tells them that she has a surprise for them. Come out now, Dearie!" She exclaims loudly so that I can hear. I grin before running into the living room at human speed. "Miss me?" I ask before Amber comes and attacks me with a hug. "NINA! You're back!" I grin before the others attack me with hugs. "Okay guys, I missed you too but you're going to squash me!" They let go and start asking me questions. "Why'd you leave? Are you staying for good? Who're all the Americans?" The last one came from Patricia. "My gran got sick but she's better now. I hope I'm staying for good this time! And these are my friends from America."

"Nice to see you guys again." Eddie greets. "What?" Patricia asks him. "I met them when I was in America." "OOOOHHHH..." They all sigh. "Anyway, this is Sarah, she's my best friend. Next to her is Erica, my other Best friend and next to her is Jane, my other, other best friend. All besides Amber, of course." I say, seeing Amber's expression. She grins and I continue," This is Rory, Erica's boyfriend, Benny, my half-brother and Ethan, my boyfriend. Ethan and Jane are twins." At the boyfriend intro, Fabian frowns. Wow, he never moved on...

Then I introduce the Brits, "This is Amber, my best, best, best friend, Alfie, her possible boyfriend." They nod their heads and I smile. "This is Patricia and Joy, they're best friends. Next to Joy is Jerome and his girlfriend Mara. Next to her is Mick. Next to Mick is Eddie, Patricia's boyfriend and next to him is Fabian. You already met Trudy and Victor." Everyone says hi and we're introduced to KT and Willow. Suddenly the door bursts open and someone that I thought we'd gotten rid of forever enters. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Nina this is-" "Jesse." I hiss, finishing Fabian's sentence for him. "Why hello, darling Nina, Sarah, Erica, Jane. Oh and hello Rory, Benny. How are you all?" Rory hisses at him. Then Jesse looks to my left and spots Ethan, whose hand is intertwined with mine. "ETHAN!" He growls. Jesse hates Ethan because we're dating. Jesse wants me because he can't have Sarah, and I'm the next best thing. "So you've met?" Fabian asks stupidly. "You could say that..." I say before pulling Sarah and Ethan to my room, expecting Erica, Rory, Benny and Jane to follow. "Why is he here? I thought he was gone!" I whisper shout at them. "I have no idea but if he's here then he's definitely going to try to convince you to join him and become a full vampire." Sarah answers. I groan. "Great, the only thing that could make this worse is if we had a new mystery to solve." Suddenly, Amber runs into the room and gasps at the wall. "Nina, look! It's a message from Robert Frobisher-Smythe!" Oh great, spoke too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two**

**Nina POV**

"Nina, look! It's a message from Robert Frobisher-Smythe!" Amber exclaims. I whip my head around to look at the message on the wall, _'To rid the world of evil at last you must first finish all of the tasks. Find the key on the angel's wings and wait for the pengelum that swings' –RFS_

Oh my God. "Sarah, we could finally get rid of Jesse for good! We just need to finish this first." I exclaim, forgetting that Amber's in the room. "Why would you want to get rid of Jesse? And why do they know about the mysteries?" Amber asks. Oops... "Amber, don't freak out but, I'm a vampire. Well, a fledgling really but Sarah, Rory and Erica are full vampires. We don't drink human blood so don't freak. Ethan's a seer and my half-brother's a warlock or spell caster. I'm also a witch, but the good kind. You can't tell anyone, okay?" I explain.

Amber looks confused for a second before realization dawns on her face. "Okay. OMG this is so cool! My best friend's a vampire!" She shrieks. "Ssh, Amber keep it down. I don't want the whole house to hear." She nods before saying, "We need to have an initiation for these five and then come up with a new club for us seven. I know because I just have to ask myself that if she were in this situation, WWVBD?" Wow... "Okay, have Sibuna meet in the clearing and we'll do the initiation. You guys bring something really important to you; but not so important that you'd die without it. Amber, you should also come up with our new name, seeing as you came up with Sibuna." They all nod and run off to do their jobs.

**Amber POV**

Hmm... Vampires lived in whitechappel, witches, warlocks, seers, fledglings, humans, hybrids... VWWWSFHH... seripmav... leppahcetihw... sehctiw... skcolrow... srees, sgnilgdelf... snamuh... sdirbyh... Maybe we should call them Seripmav! Or we can just go with Hybrid... And then we can have a cool hand thing like Sibuna did. OH, we'll clap our hands together three times! We'll call it Seripmav and each time we clap will be for one syllable of the name! I'm so smart!

I run down to find the rest of Sibuna and tell them about the initiation, then run back to Sarah, Nina's and my room. "Nina! We'll call ourselves Seripmav! It's vampires spelt backwards. Our thing can be clapping our hands three times, one for each syllable of Seripmav!" Nina smiled, letting her fangs show since I know about her being a fledgling, "That's great Ambs! You're really smart!" I grin, "I have my moments!" Then we run out of the room to go find the rest of Seripmav. Nina tells them and we all go to the Attic (AKA my room) to discuss what we'll do to find the key.

"Well Robert said it was on an angel's wings so where do you find angels?" Nina asks. "In a church..." Ethan smiles at her lovingly. Awww... So cute. It's Nethan! "Or you'd find one outside Angeli House!" I exclaim. "Amber you're a genius! Angeli is latin for Angel so of course it would be there! They have a huge statue of an angel outside of their house!" Nina shouts.

We agree to go look for it soon and go to meet Sibuna in the woods. "We have come to initiate Erica Jones, Sarah Maxwell (**Don't know Sarah's last name)**, Ethan Morgan, Sarah Morgan, Benny Martin **(Changing his last name because he's supposed to be Nina's brother)** and Rory Weaver** (didn't know his last name either)** into Sibuna. Oh Anubis, god of the dead, bless these initiates with the knowledge of their past lives, and lives of their loved ones. Let them become your humble servants, meant to solve the tasks of Robert Frobisher-Smythe, and to guide the Chosen One and the Osirian on their paths." I chant creepily. Suddenly, their heads snap backwards as they remember everything of their past lives. "Initiates, place your items in the sacrificial fire." I state. They do as I say and when the last item is dropped, the fire goes out. The ceremony is finished.


End file.
